Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is, as his name states, a squirrel who originated from Willow Woods, Conker is also a long-time friend of Diddy Kong. He is a creation of Rareware, and is one of their most famous creations. Biography Racing Fun The first appearance of Conker was in the game Diddy Kong Racing. Here, Conker was one of the many friends of Diddy Kong contacted by Squawks to help defend Timber's Island from invasion by an evil alien pig named Wizpig. In this game, Conker has low acceleration, but a high top-speed, his turning is slightly below average though. He does not reappear in Diddy Kong Racing DS, due to Rare moving to Microsoft. Instead, Conker was replaced by Dixie Kong. This is similar to Banjo who becomes replaced by Tiny Kong. Worst Birthday Ever In the lesser known game, Conker's Pocket Tales, Conker's girlfriend, Berri, deciding to throw Conker a birthday party, ends up being kidnapped by a being known as the Evil Acorn; who, along with kidnapping his girlfriend Berri, steals all of Conker's birthday presents. Conker had to venture out and track down the Evil Acorn, Berri and his presents; and he did. After defeating the Evil Acorn, Conker and Berri returned home with Conker's presents, a happy ending. Conker's Drunken Adventure In his next appearance, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker, now older and surlier, ends up having a little too much to drink at a local bar and winds-up wandering in the direction opposite of his house. Passing out, Conker awakened to find that he was now in completely lost in an unknown kingdom. At first, wanting nothing more than to go home, Conker ends-up caught in a conflict between the Squirrel High Command and the Tediz, led by the insane Panther King, and his assistant, the sinister Professor von Kripplespac, who secretly plots to overthrow him. After a series of misadventures involving things such as vampires, killer robots, dinosaurs, zombies, cavemen, and living globs of poo that sing, Conker finds himself involved in a bank robbery with Berri and the mob boss Don Weaso. Eventually Conker is betrayed by Don Weaso, who was working under the Panther King, and forced to watch as Berri is gunned down under the order of the Panther King. To make things worse, Conker next had to fight a crazed Xenomorph alien named Heinrich, who busts out of the Panther King's chest and kills him in a space station wearing a yellow space suit. It's only through the intervention of a Rareware programmer that Conker manages to get back to the Earth and defeat Heinrich. For his killing of the tyrannical Panther King, Conker is, rather forcibly, crowned the ruler of all the land. .]] Conker now spends his days brooding and mourning the loss of his beloved Berri and former life-style; when last seen Conker, once again severely drunk, ends up wandering off into the night to parts unknown. Live and Reloaded Conker's next, and so far not last appearance was in the '''Xbox' remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker: Live & Reloaded. Though, as stated above, nothing more than a remake of a previous adventure, Conker: Live & Reloaded does feature several new gaming elements in it. Future Appearances Currently the future looks bleak for Conker, he has no upcoming games and he, along with Banjo, have not appeared in Diddy Kong Racing DS, a remake/sequel to Diddy Kong Racing. Whether the Conker series will continue or not is unknown. Despite this, back around 2008 it was stated that a planned sequel for Conker's Bad Fur Day was cancelled.http://mundorare.com/news/2008/09/conker-commands-and-conquers/ The planned sequel was called Other Bad Fur Day. Designer Chris Seavor stated that the plot had Conker was awaiting for his execution (from wasting all the money on parties and hookers). The beginning of the game would had Conker escaping from the tallest tower of the castle. An online video was created to help not only spread the word out about Other Bad Fur Day get made, but also convince Rare to return the development of the game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXbxeGudmiI. In 2014, Conker makes his return and will be playable in the upcoming game, Project Spark for the Xbox one. Physical Appearance In Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales, Conker wore a blue vest and wore and blue and yellow Converse sneakers. In Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker, instead of wearing a vest, instead wore a blue hoodie. In Conker: Live & Reloaded he was a bit shorter, he wore shorts and no gloves, and his fur was given somewhat of a scruffier look. Personality As a child, Conker was told by his parents to never touch alcohol, never be greedy or violent and to "never urinate in public". Though Conker followed these rules Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales, he later defied them in Conker's Bad Fur Day/''Conker: Live & Reloaded'', where he became violent, drunken, lustful, greedy, reckless, slothful and several other similar aspects. Gallery Artwork File:Conkerhovercraft.png|Driving a hovercraft in Diddy Kong Racing File:Conkerballoon.png|''Diddy Kong Racing'' File:ConkerRacing.png|''Diddy Kong Racing'' File:Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' File:ConkerSquirrelL&R.jpg|''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' File:ConkerLiveReloadedArtwork.png|''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' File:ConkerKingLiveReloaded.png|''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' Conker in Jungle Falls.jpg CONKERAMPUU.jpg ConkerplayDonkeyKongLand.png ConkerRarescreen.png ConkericonDKR.png FangychaseConker.jpg conkerwallpaper.jpeg|Conker's Big Reunion Screenshots and Sprites File:ConkericonDKR.png|''Diddy Kong Racing'' File:ConkerselectDKR.png|''Diddy Kong Racing'' File:ConkerRarescreen.png|''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' File:ConkerplayDonkeyKongLand.png|''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' References Trivia * The ending of Conker's Bad Fur Day was originally supposed to have Conker committing suicide by shooting himself in the head. * While Conker was not in Diddy Kong Racing DS, the player can listen in the selection screen and can still hear his and Banjo's themes play in the background. * Conker plays Conker's Pocket Tales when the player doesn't move him around long enough in Conker's Bad Fur Day and its remake. *Rare originally designed Conker to be part of the Donkey Kong Country series but Nintendo rejected him. Category:Conker Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Furry Category:Conker's Pocket Tales Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Donkey Kong Allies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Mammals Category:Squirrels